I can't do this anymore
by alcon blue
Summary: My first fanfic, my take on the whole Sara and Grissom getting together, what happens when Grissom shows up on Sara's doorstep? GSR SMUT D


She sat alone in the dark sobbing, but no amount of crying could lift the thick air that clouded her mind. She felt angry and alone and most of all annoyed at him and she didn't know why. He hadn't ignored her today as he did most days, quite the opposite he was actually pleasant and they enjoyed some light conversation, she had the feeling it was almost like it used to be. So why was she so angry?

God get a grip girl, she thought mopping her eyes as she stood and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and surveyed the contents looking for a beverage of some sort, "water, beer hmmm beer is tempting, iced tea, juice? So many choices!" In the end she reached in and retrieved a carton of orange and made her way to the living room. Sinking into the sofa she flicked the tv on to a documentary about insects, "oh great this is just what i need" she thought, she wasn't really paying much attention to the programme her thoughts still lied heavily with Grissom, she tried to shake the thoughts from her head and concentrate on the programme, who knows it might actually give them something to talk about.

Grissom paced around his living room, he felt confused, alive, excited but yet confused why was he feeling like this, god this woman will be the death of him. He walked over to the window of his town house and peered out over the streets of Vegas. It was a miserable night dark and wet. Something had to be done.

In a split second he'd scooped up the keys to his car and was out of his town house and within 15 minutes he was outside of her apartment. He sat for a few moments in silence the only sounds were from his heavy breathing and the pounding of blood in his ears, he willed himself to calm. Once his heart beat steadied he exited his car. He took a shakey hand and knocked on her door, he cleared his throat nervously and waited.

Dam who is calling round this late? She made her way to the door, slightly annoyed she was just getting into the doc' she opened the door to find Grissom stood on her door, he looked flushed.

"Hi, err Sara, Can I come in?"  
"Griss, what are you doing here?, umm yeh sure I guess?!" she moved away from the entrance so he could come in

"Can I get you something to drink, coffee? Beer? Water?"  
"Umm Coffee would be good thanks" she made her way to the kitchen and told Grissom to make himself at home, he made his way to the living room and plonked down on the sofa, his attention was caught by the programme on the tv, Sara brought over his coffee and watched him, he had a boyish grin on his face as he watched various members of the Lepidoptera flit by on screen, she looked away quickly when he turned his grin to her. She blushed "err your coffee"

"Thanks Sar"

"Griss I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" he shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno Sara, I- I was thinking, I was thinking about you and, I guess, here I am, Just thought maybe we could talk" he stood slowly gaining contact with her beautiful brown eyes and moved towards her, " I can't do this anymore" he said moving ever closer Sara felt as if her heart was trying to escape from her chest. "what" she replied in a squeak as her breath caught in her throat, "this he replied, seeing you, wanting you, needing you...if it's not too late?" No was all she could manage before Grissom reached out and gentley pulled her lips to his and began to kiss away all the lost moments, all the times he hurt her, he began running his tongue along her lip silently begging for entrance, she greedily parted them sucking his tongue into her mouth she wanted all he could offer. A soft moan escaped from her throat as he pulled her closer needing to feel her body pressed against his. He manoeuvred them so that her back was towards the sofa and he carefully lowered her down on to the soft cushions. He settled on top of her, she sighed in content at the weight of him on her. He drew back she tightened her grip around his neck "please... Don't leave"

He traced his fingers gently over the contours of her face "Sara, honey I wasn't going anywhere" Grissom leant back in kissing her cheeks and along her jaw line 'God she's so beautiful'  
Sara moved her head to the side exposing her beautiful long neck to him she let out a long sigh as his lips marked her as his own, she gingerly danced her fingers over his chest and abdomen through his shirt she could feel him tremble in the wake of her fingertips and took this as a good sign, slowly she slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt wanting to feel his skin. Grissom was in heaven; Sara Sidle was actually touching him!  
Sara pushed against Grissom's shoulders until he was on his back, she was quick to straddle him feeling his hardening cock beneath her, as she unbuttoned his shirt she kissed along his jaw and along the throbbing pulse in his strong neck. Grissom's hands were on her hips, back and stomach not quite sure where they wanted to be but knowing that this was right no matter what the rules and regulations, from this moment on nothing was going to stop him, nothing was going to make him restrain his feelings for her any longer.

Sara sensed Grissom was thinking about something and sat upright in his lap, he looked up into her eyes and was about to speak but she silenced him by pressing her fingers to his lips "shhhh" she moved her had to caress his cheek and spoke in a soft voice "Griss? What's a matter? I-I want you to know how much I want this, how much I want no need you and I don't just mean physically well I do but not just in a sexual way and I, if this is moving too fast we can, and I..." she dropped her head.  
Grissom turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand with a smile on his face, his hands moved up to her face gently turning her gaze to him once more "hey, hey Sara I wasn't having second thoughts if anything I was having reinforcing thoughts that I want nothing more than to have you, be with you, love you, that is if you'd let me" a big grin formed over his features "but I guess I have your answer already"  
Sara who had unintentionally been holding her breath let out a big sigh, she leaned in and gently kissed his lips before laying her head on his chest, Grissom's arms encompassed her pressing his lips to her head "I've been a fool Sara, I love you so much and you nearly slipped through my fingers"

"never" she mumbled as she listened to the steady beat of his heart, his heart that belonged to her

"hmmm"

"you could never be too late Griss, It's always been and always will be you that I belong to"

He pulled her closer she started to kiss his chest again and laid out a path of kissed up his neck, along his jaw until she reached his ear.

Grissom was letting out ragged breaths and the feel of Sara's breath on him, he inhaled the scent of her hair and then she slowly sucked his ear lobe into her mouth then whispered "Gil make love to me, make me yours" it was Grissom could take he turned his head and captured her lips with hers plunging his tongue into her mouth, she slowly extracted herself from his lap still kissing she took hold of his hand and beckoned him to stand, breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes she kissed his fingers and laid his hand on her chest "This is what you do" feeling the increased tempo of her heart she moved his hand down her front to her belly, "The tremors that's you as well" her body was coming alive under his touch. She looked deep into his eyes as if asking for permission for her next move, she moved his hand to her junction he could feel her heat emanating through her jeans. She then turned and lightly tugged his hand for him to follow as she led him to her room.

Grissom pushed the door shut behind him and pulled Sara towards him rotating so that he pressed her body to the door and continued kissing her, her hands wound around his neck. Grissom's hands meanwhile were tracing lightly over her sides and slowly etching under the hem of her shirt he could feel her tremor in their kiss and his fingers hiked up under her shirt leaving a trail of goose-bumps in their wake.

Sara finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off over his shoulders letting her hands travel freely over his muscular arms caressing his elbows and forearms finally coming to rest at his wrists, "you're gunna have to release me so I can get your shirt off" she spoke softly

Grissom raised his eyebrow as he continued to pull her shirt up and over her head shucking his shirt with hers he smiled as he admired her perfect torso.

Sara's hands found their way back to his forearms and she tenderly stroked them "you should wear short sleeved shirts more often"

"Hmmm, why so?"

"You have the sexiest forearms ever"

"I dunno about that"

"No you really do, they're like my fetish one could say" she flashed a shy smile as the blush crept up her cheeks. He smiled; "well this is mine as he kissed her long neck your beautiful neck, I've imagined kissing you here many times"

Sara's hands returned up his arms and allowed them to travel over his chest and down his abdomen, they moved lower over his jean clad thighs brushing his erection slightly, she licked her lips as she pursued her mission of unbuttoning his jeans, Grissom pressed his head against the door when her hands slipped inside his boxers and caressed his manhood, her fingers were like silk across his skin "Sara, you're gunna have to stop.. I won't la.." she covered his mouth with her own, she pushed his jeans down his thighs and then continued to pump him in her hand, she gently pushed him back towards the bed and once again kissed her way down his chest, going further this time as she reached his abdomen she knelt before him, he was larger than she expected if truth be told she didn't know what to expect, his cock, however, was perfect, he tried to stop her "Sara please.."  
She looked into his eyes "Gil, let me I want to, I want to taste you" he nodded as she took him in her mouth. It was divine, he'd never experience anything like it before and she looked so hot with her mouth around his cock, he tried to hold off for as long as possible.

Sara was moaned with pleasure as she sucked and swirled her tongue around his cock. She squeezed his thighs "please Griss, come for me, just let go" she reapplied the pressure and continued suckling Grissom's cock and he exploded in her mouth, she caressed his legs as she licked him clean placing kisses around his thighs and rose to stand before him again, Grissom crushed his mouth to hers tasting himself in her mouth. He stepped out of his jeans that were now pooled round his ankles and laid Sara down on her bed, where he began to divest her of her jeans.

She laid before him in a matching deep purple lace bra and panty set "purple is definitely your colour" he said as he kissed his way down her cleavage "however, this colour also looks good on the floor" as he skilfully removed her bra she was giggling at his remark but soon stopped when he continued his exploration of her body with his mouth, lips, teeth and tongue. Sucking here and nipping there, her hands were massaging his scalp as he lavished her torso; she tugged his hair a little too hard when he raked his teeth over her nipple "ooo, uh sorry, mm that's good"

Grissom continued down her body to her panties which he drew slowly down her long lustrous legs which he kissed on his way down and back up until he reached her apex, he inhaled the raw pure smell that was Sara, he turned his head to kiss the inside of her thigh, he licked along her folds to her clit sending shivers through her body, he inserted his finger and slowly pumped them inside her trying to gage what she liked, massaging her G-spot he started to suckle on her clit causing Sara to moan and writhe on the bed, pushing her hips towards him "please Griss, please, I need you now I want you in me when I come"

Grissom removed his finger and sucked it clean and plunged his tongue inside of her licking her on final time before moving back up her body to kiss her mouth.

Sara grasped his cock and pumped it slowly aligning it with her opening "wait, Sara I don't have any protection"

"it's ok I'm on the pill" she said shyly "it helps with you know" she offered as an explanation blushing, Grissom chuckled and kissed her as he entered her gradually allowing her to adjust to his size. She was so tight and wet "uh Sara honey are you ok?" he asked for reassurance she pulled him in to a searing kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist tilting her hips for him to continue. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered "This is perfect, you're perfect"

Grissom started to rock with slow intensity he wanted to convey his love for her in this simple evolutionary act. She clung to him rocking her hips to match his slow deep thrusts she was in ecstasy and by the look on his face he was too he wanted this moment to last forever.

He continued with his deep slow thrust angling his cock just right to make her moan, Grissom peppered kisses over Sara's face as he brought one of his hands down to massage her clit causing Sara to buck against him "oh god Griss so good, please make me.. oh" Grissom sucked her nipple into his mouth before plunging his tongue into her mouth, he brought her legs up slightly harder "Let me ahh.. know if I aah hurt you" and thrust into her quicker and harder this change in place enabled Sara to topple over the precipice she had been climbing to. He felt her clamp down around his cock as her walls convulsed with the aftershock of her orgasm "ohhh Gil!" It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, his given name falling from her mouth in a voice that disrupted the sky. With a few more erratic thrusts he came undone and spilled his seed deep inside of her collapsing on top of her he spent what seemed like an eternity he lifted onto his forearms in the attempt to keep his weight off of her.

Sara reached up and caressed his cheek which she then kissed "thank you" Grissom raised his eyebrow "for what?" he said with an element of confusion in his voice

"For coming round tonight, for being you, for tonight, for the best sex ever"

Grissom blushed "well it takes two to tango"

"I really mean it though thank you, I-I.." she looked into his eyes as she trailed off

"Sara you mean more to me than you could possible imagine "un corazon que late por vos por eso yo te quiero tanto que no se como explicar"

"What does that mean?"  
"My heart it beats for you, which is why I love you so much that I can't explain"

"That's beautiful" a tear rolled down her cheek "I love you too, but you already knew that"

"Y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el Corazon – literally means and there is no doubt I love you with my soul and my heart"

He wiped her tear away and kissed her cheek before rolling onto his back pulling Sara with him to snuggle at his side. Grissom was elatated and drifted peacefully to sleep with Sara in his arms.


End file.
